A Really Really Bad Dream
by Ssj Maggie
Summary: Beast boy is having a nightmare about Raven. A little romantic one-shot! Rated T just to be safe.


**Hey guys! So I decided to take a little break from the "Saiyan Within" to write that sweet one-shot that will make your heart melt!**

' _Kill her. Kill her. Kill her. This is his instinct kept telling him. Kill her. Get rid of her. A frightened scream. A face full of horror. Purple eyes begging him not to do that. Her powers useless. His strength…..too big for her. He pinned her against a wall. Her eyes grew wider that they already were as he pushed his face in the crook of her neck. His razor-like fangs pressed into her skin, making her whimper._

" _Please… don't do this…" She begged._

 _He considered it pathetic. He started to feel her blood. He bit her hard. She screamed and tried to push him away from her, but it was to no avail. Her strength wasn't too big. The taste of her blood spread across his tongue and made his fur stand on the end. He totally enjoyed it. He had no mercy. No compassion. She whimpered again as his fangs pressed deeper and deeper. She screamed one more time – a fearful scream that give him satisfaction- and fell limp in his arms. He pulled back and licked his muzzle from her blood. He let out a loud growl and laid her lifeless body on the floor._

Beast boy's eyes snapped open as he woke up with a start. His heart started racing out of control as tears of horror and fear begun to flow down his cheeks.

"Ra-Raven…" He panted. "What…what have I done to her?" he let out a cry of anguish and started sobbing.

An hour later, Beast boy finally stopped crying. His emerald eyes were red and there were streaks of tears on his cheeks. He let out one last sob and decided to check Raven out. He walked out of his room, forgetting about the fact that his was topless, and went to his empath friend's room. He knocked twice and waited. He was extremely worried and needed to make sure she was alright. As he received no answer, he introduced the password, ignoring the fact that going inside Raven's room was forbidden. The door slid open with a hiss and he walked out. Even in the darkness he could make out the outline of her sleeping body. He approached Raven's bed with caution and look at her better. She was wearing a dark purple nightgown. Her hair was tangled around her head and her hands were pillowed beneath her head.

"Raven?" Beast boy whispered with fear. "Raven? Are you alright?" She made a small noise but did not answer. The green titan bit his lower lip and shook her body, ready for a hard slap.

"Raven?!" He exclaimed. "Wake up!"

Raven's eyes snapped open and she sat up. She blinked rapidly and managed to accommodate her eyes to the darkness from her room. Her gaze met Beast boy's green eyes.

"Beast boy? What the hell are you doing in my room?" She asked.

"I was…I wanted to make sure you are okay" He whispered

"Why?"

"I had…a nightmare. You…you died. I was.. I was the one…who… who killed you…in my Beast form" he managed to say between sobs

Raven sit on her bed and make room so he could sit too. And she did something Beast boy would have never expected. She hugged him and began to rub his back while he has crying on her shoulder.

"Shh it's alright Beast boy it was just a dream" she said trying to calm him down.

"But it felt so really Raven…I…I could fell everything…you told me… to stop…to don't do this… but I didn't hear you"

Raven knew exactly what Beast boy felt. She also had nightmares that she joined her father and she killed her friends and most specific that she killed him. But she have never see Beast boy the funny guy of the team so fragile so scared. She grabbed him from his shoulders so he could face her.

"Look at me Beast boy, I am here nothing happened it was just a really really bad dream. And I know that deep inside you" She said pointing his heart and when she realized that he was topless, her cheeks turned red. "That you… umm… that you we never hurt me" she said giving him a small smile

"Thanks Raven you know how to make me feel better" he said smiling.

"You are welcome Garfield"

" And Raven I wanted to ask you…um…I can't go back to sleep…I am afraid that the dream will come back. So…um… can I sleep here with you. I promise I won't do nothing!" He said scratching the back of his neck nervously

Raven's eyes widened with shock and her cheeks turned redder. This was something unexpected but then she softens.

"Um…ok…but don't tell to anyone about this" She warned him and moved away so he could lie.

"Don't worry I wasn't planning to" he said lying next to her

"Good night Rae"

"Good night Garfield"

Beast boy woke up in the morning only to found Raven sleeping on his bare chest smiling, her hair was all over him and she was hugging him. He on the other side has his arms around her waist and holding her close to him.

'Maybe I should have nightmares more often' he said drifting back to sleep.

 **So what do you think? Please review and tell me what you think! Reviews make people happy :D Also I want to thank Juliette01 for her help and great ideas I suggest you should read her stories!**

 **Ssj Maggie**


End file.
